A big number of car accidents occur because of people reading their text message while driving their car. If the safest solution remains to stop the car before reading the message, it is not always possible and some urgent messages need to be delivered as soon as possible. Most of the recent cars are equipped with Bluetooth kits that allow taking a call from a command on the steering wheel.
Current solutions are located on the client side. They are specific to some car manufacturers and are only available on some cars' models as an extra option for which the user has to pay extra money.
There is a need to improve safety of users receiving text messages while driving vehicles.